Season 1
The first season of The Elementals, also known as The Spellcaster Saga, premiered on November 25, 2017 on the 703 ORG Network. Airing on Tuesdays at 9 P.M., the season consisted of 10 episodes and concluded its airing on January 27, 2018. Season Summary The series begins with a backstory of a group of warriors chosen every generation by God himself to protect the world from all of the evils it possesses. Five kids in New Jersey going to one school find themselves with the God given gifts after the powers are activated after an archeological dig in the Egypt. The season covers how they come to grips with the discovery of their powers, a boy going mad with power and how their principal, TJ, guides & trains them in their quest against evil. Characters Protagonists * Austin Williams as Austin Westman (10/10 episodes) * Alissa Graf as Alissa Davidson (10/10 episodes) * Charlie Tchotchke as Charles "Charlie" Bradley (10/10 episodes) * Hannah Strarrup as Hannah Stevenson (10/10 episodes) * TJ Rand as Thomas "TJ" Apostol (10/10 episodes) * Zakriah Razzak as Zakriah Fields (10/10 episodes) Antagonists * Drew Thirlwall as Drew Mikaelson (10/10 episodes) Recurring Characters * Charley Ripa as Dr. Charlotte "Charley" Reynolds (1/10 episodes) * Wendy St. Clair as Wendy Hwang (2/10 episodes) Power Development *Alissa gains the power of Pyrokinesis, which is the power to manipulate fire. Throughout the season, she learns to cloak her hands in fire (as seen in episodes 1 & 5), form fireballs (as seen in episode 3) & freely set fires (as seen in episode 10). Her power is originally triggered in episode 1 by anger. *Austin gains the power of Hydrokinesis, which is the power to manipulate water. Throughout the season, he learns to shape and form water to his will. This point is reinforced by him using his water powers to choke Drew with a water whip in episode 10. His power is originally triggered in episode 6 by complete focus. *Charlie gains the power of Aerokinesis, which is the power to manipulate air. Throughout the season, he learns to protect his friends by using his powers to make shields to repel/trap his enemies (as seen in episodes 5 & 10). His power is originally triggered in episode 5 by his will to protect others. *Hannah gains the power of Geokinesis, which is the power to manipulate earth. Throughout the season, she learns to willfully control the rocks and other types of rock like material around her, as seen in episode 10, when she traps Drew in the ground. Her power is originally triggered in episode 6 by determination. *Zakriah gains the power of Electrokinesis, which is the power to manipulate electricity. Throughout the season, he learns how to freely shoot off electrical based attacks & use them to entrap enemies (as seen in episodes 9 & 10) in the Elementals final fight against Drew. His power is triggered in episode 9 by fear. *TJ reveals in episode 6, that he has the power to Heal. His abilities in this power seem to be very advanced, as he can heal multiple at once without having his energy drained. *Drew often used Spellcasting and the Dark Arts to enhance himself to take on the Elementals. He used these techniques throughout the season. His powers are originally triggered by rage in episode 1. Episode List Duration Of Cast Notes *Since she was only a recurring character at this point, Episode 1 was Dr. Charley's first and last episode of season 1. *Wendy was a recurring character in episodes 2 and 3. She was killed at the end of episode 3, hence the red shade on her name. *Drew died in the season finale of the first season. Seasons * Season 1: The Spellcaster Saga * Season 2: The Silence Saga * Season 3: The Doom Saga * Season 4: The Dragons Saga * Season 5: The Mad Scientist Saga * Season 6: The Brotherhood Of Blood Saga * Season 7: The Cult Saga * Season 8: The Back To The Beginning Saga * Season 9: The Chaos Saga * Season 10: The Final Saga